


I Want You (Baby I'm not Like the Rest)

by teruteru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha JJ, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I love Isabella and I don't want her to be third wheel okay, Isabella is JJ's cousin here don't hate me, Liam and Emma are the names I give to JJ's siblings because they need name, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Seung Gil, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: “Baby, I’m not like the rest”.Was it a promise?A promise that JJ wasn’t like his previous ex-boyfriends? A promise that JJ was a different alpha, and was not like those previous alphas trying to bond, to mate with him?Seung Gil wanted to believe in those words said by the Canadian alpha. He really wanted to. As an omega, and as a human who was longing for love, for being loved and cared.Must he let go, left his afraid of being betrayed behind? And believe in JJ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



**2016  
Seoul, South Korea**

Lee Seung Gil had a bad record in maintaining a relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t try. He tried. Hard. Just as hard as the practices he did almost every day, every minute, every second, to win the gold medal. It was just... all the alphas he know was taking advantages of him. Forcing him to mate, to bond with them. To carry their child.

To the point that they didn’t hesitate to rape Seung Gil.

Those primitive alphas.

But, deep inside, Seung Gil couldn’t deny that he was being loved and cared by those alphas. His last ex was very kind, kind enough to spent a week – _a full week_ – with him when he was in heat. Before everything changed when that guy couldn’t handle himself anymore, and his ex was brutally choking him and forcing him to be an obedient omega, so that the alpha could easily shove his dick inside Seung gil.

Thank God at that moment, Park Min So, his coach and the only person he had here in Seoul, was visiting him, wanted to make sure he was eating enough food, especially when he was in heat. Seung Gil didn’t have any idea what would happen if that beta woman was not barging in his room and hit his ex-boyfriend with a bat that Seung Gil always put behind his bedroom’s door.

For a beta, Park Min So was a strong woman. Strong enough to hit an alpha to his uncounsciousness.

Seung Gil kept silent when Min So took him to the hospital. She was really angry, but also worry. So worry that his ex-boyfriend, that fucking alpha, might hurt him. Or worse... succeded in knotting him.

“I said I’m fine”, said Seung Gil.

“Well still, we have to make sure he didn’t do anything bad to you”, said Min So. Seung Gil knew she was staring at him, looking for any traces of violence left by his ex-boyfriend. “Did he do anything beside trying to rape you?”

“No,” said Seung Gil. He knew Min So glared angrily at him. “He was just forcing himself to me. That’s all.”

Min So sighed. She trusted Seung Gil, so she didn’t bombard him with a series of questions. But, deep in her heart, she couldn’t believe with alphas who want to date her student. Not until the alphas could assure her and give her proves that Seung gil will be under a very good care.

***  
**2016  
Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

Jean-Jacques Leroy was an alpha every parents could dream about. Tall, strong, muscular, and good-looking, not to mention. Although he tends to run his mouth and tease other people, he was a fine guy. And so talented, especially in figure skating. A first born to Nathalie and Alain Leroy, former skaters and now a business couple.

Oh, JJ was so lucky.

Or, so people thought. Being an alpha blessed with so many good things, of course many of Alain’s colleagues wanted JJ to be their son-in-law. To the point that some powerful alpha parents who knew both Alain and Nathalie forced a marriage proposal. The Leroys must agree to this agreement, or they would lose some of their money given by that alpha parents for their business.

There was no way Alain could refuse it, so the proposal was signed by both Alain and his colleague. Alain said sorry to JJ and Nathalie lots of times that day. JJ’s heart was broken, but he managed to assure his parents he would be fine and follow what his father’s colleague wanted, for the sake of his family. Nathalie cried way harder than her husband that day.

JJ knew his father was a very strong alpha. But, under the pressure from a more powerful alpha forced his father to submit and give up. Deep inside, JJ knew his father wanted him to be mated with someone he love so much. JJ sighed deeply.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, JJ. I thought Uncle Alain would say no”, said Isabella Yang, his cousin.

“It’s okay, Bella. I know Dad. He does this for our family’s sake”, said JJ.

He smiled, which made Isabella sighed. She knew JJ since they were kids. That guy would hide his sorrow in his smile. Isabella then hugged him, tightly.

“Don’t you dare lying to me. I know the truth. You don’t want it. I can see that in your eyes”.

“Oh, Bella. My dear, sweet Isabella. You always know me better than anyone, besides my family”, JJ said. “But, it’s fine. I’m fine. We’ll be fine.”

Bella looked at JJ, and JJ knew he would cry if he kept looking at those bright, blue eyes. So, he turned his face away from Bella.

“Both of us know you want to bond with someone. To mate with someone you love. This is not something all of us can accept. Especially you. You’re going to regret it and suffer this marriage. I don’t want to see you in that state, JJ. I don’t want to”.

JJ sighed.

“There’s nothing that King JJ can’t handle. I’m the king, after all, right? I will survive this arranged marriage and protect our family’s pride and name. You’ll see it later”.

After that, Bella didn’t say anything. Just kept hugging his cousin all night long until JJ silently cried.

***  
It turned out that Seung Gil was fine, aside from being forced to have sex by his ex-boyfriend. No traces of serious violence in his body, aside from bruises in his neck and arms.

After arriving at his apartment, Min So stayed and cook for Seung Gil, as the guy was still in heat. Min so told him to wait inside his bedroom, take some rest while waiting for her.

Inside his bedroom, Seung Gil was texting with Phichit.

8:35 p.m. phichit+chu  
how was it, the check-up?

8:40 p.m.seunggillee  
it was fine.

8:40 p.m. phichit+chu  
what’s with the long pause? Tell me the truth!

8:43 p.m. seunggillee  
i’m fine!  
there’s nothing to be worried about.  
you better go back to practice.

8:44 p.m. phichit+chu  
stingy!  
but you know i will dig the truth.  
text you later, seung gil~~!

Seung Gil turned off his phone and looked at his room’s ceiling, thinking. As an omega, bonding and mating with an alpha was his primary need. But, after what had happened with his ex-boyfriend, he wasn’t sure with this bonding and mating stuff.

Maybe being alone as an omega, with _no alpha_ by his side, was a better choice. Seung Gil could live with that.

***  
**2016**  
**Grand Prix Final, the Banquet**  
**Marseille, France**

JJ drank his wine while looking at the ballroom. Looking for a certain someone with bushy eyebrows just like his. Someone with a flat face and a stoic expression. Someone he already paid attention since the Rostelecom Cup in Russia. Someone that stole his attention away.

Lee Seung Gil.

Ah, there he was!

He was talking with Isabella. Although it was more like Isabella was talking to him excitedly, and Seung Gil just responded to her coldly. JJ smiled, and then walking directly to their direction. JJ immediately slung his arm to Seung Gil’s shoulders.

“Let go of me, Leroy!” Seung Gil said, annoyed.

JJ shook his head, with a wide grin plastered on his face. “Nu-uh. Don’t wanna. I see you here talking to my dear cousin Bella. You don’t try to ask her out on a date, do you?”

Isabella laughed, and Seung Gil turned away from JJ’s gaze.

“Don’t worry, JJ. I was just being friendly with him because he was here alone, no companion”, said Bella.

“Ooohh~ is that so? Now, you don’t have to be worry, because King JJ is here to voluntarily accompany you”, said JJ.

“Hey, don’t forget about me! I was the one find him first”, said Bella, who was moving a bit to hug Seung Gil’s right arm.

“Stop it, you two!” Seung Gil swore those two will be a burden to him. “Will you two _stop hugging and bugging me_ if I say I will spend the rest of the party with both of you?”

“OF COURSE~!”

 

By the end of the night, JJ knew the truth.

He liked Seung Gil. So much.

Seung Gil was, indeed, a stoic and rather easy to get annoyed, especially with JJ around him. But, at several unexpected moments, JJ caught him blushing when JJ praised him, or teased him. Caught him off-guard. Watching Seung Gil’s face turned red, as red as a tomato, in their bantering against each other.

JJ knew he will regret everything, but he just couldn’t give up on Seung Gil. Although it meant... he had to betray the arranged marriage.

“I’m sorry Mom, Dad”.

 

 **The Next Evening**  
**a Cafe**  
**Marseille, France**

“Why here, JJ?”

JJ smiled when he heard Seung Gil ask the question.

“Because this cafe is cozy. That’s all, my dear Seung Gil”.

Apparently they were in the outer part of a small, yet cozy cafe. Located not too far from the hotel they stayed in for the GPF. The question sounded so innocent, and the way Seung Gil asked him with that stoic, yet amazing expression made JJ wants to kiss those pink lips.

They ordered two glass of bordeaux while listening to a street musician singing a song. A love song. Seung Gil shook his head.

“Don’t like the song, eh?” asked JJ, smiling widely.

“The song is too sappy”, answered Seung Gil.

“But the song sounds nice to my ears”, JJ hummed along with the song.

Seung Gil side-eyed him. “There’s a serious problem with your ears, then”.

JJ laughed. “And that sounds nice too, for me. Your words”.

Seung Gil sighed, sipping his glass of bordeaux when their order arrived. He knew JJ was staring at him, so he turned his face away.

“You know what? I’ve been curious about something”, JJ said out of the blue. “One day when we practice together in the rink before the GPF, I saw some bruise in your upper arms and neck. Bruises that probably caused by an alpha. Care to explain?”

JJ’s last three words sent shivers throughout Seung Gil’s body (though he didn’t show it in front of the younger man), and he could smell a sudden anger came out of that alpha. _Those damn bruises!_

“Nothing to be explained about. You must be seeing things that day. My upper arms and neck are fine”, said Seung Gil, lifted his shoulders to show the alpha that he didn’t care. (He secretly thanked God today he wore his scarf).

“Then, why are you turning your face away from me?” suddenly, JJ grabbed Seung Gil’s hand. Seung Gil bit his lower lip. “If your arms and neck are fine now, you can tell me without hiding your face, right? Seung Gil”.

“FINE!” Seung gil snapped. He didn’t know why he snap. Maybe it was because the anger and the smell of JJ’s anxiety and worry sipping right through him. Or maybe it was the bordeaux. “My ex-boyfriend did that to me. He was the one who caused those bruises in my upper arms and neck. On a week when I was in heat, he forced himself to me. To mate with me. To rape me. Because of his fucking alpha nature. If my coach didn’t come and knock him out to his consciousness, maybe I’m pregnant by now, or death, because he was choking me!”

JJ gulped the moment Seung Gil sat down and sipping his bordeaux again, totally upset with himself. JJ squeezed Seung gil’s hand he has been held from the beginning.

“I’m sorry to hear that. But, somehow I feel relieved you’re okay by now”, JJ smiled, and Seung Gil could feel the heat on his face. “I’ve been forced by my dad’s colleague into an arranged marriage with his daughter. A marriage that my dad can’t even refuse. My dad is an alpha, yes, but his colleague is a strong alpha. He has more money and power, more than my family can afford. It’s like I’m being bought by him”.

Seung Gil stayed silent and somehow, he let JJ hold and squeeze his hand.

“Why don’t you say no, then, if you’re against the marriage?” Seung Gil asked, lifted his eyebrows.

“Right. I, as a king, should refuse, should say no to the marriage. But the look in my mom’s face, her eyes... I know she worried. And, that’s it. Haha”.

And now, Seung Gil could see JJ right into his eyes. For all this time, the self-proclaimed King JJ has been hiding something from people. And, somehow Seung gGil felt something... special? because JJ told him this.

Seung Gil sighed.

***

 **A Month Later**  
**JJ’s Residence**  
**Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

Seung Gil had no idea of how JJ’s family welcomed him wholeheartedly. JJ’s younger siblings – Liam and Emma – openly announced that they love Seung Gil, just like how they love their older brother. And, Seung Gil had no idea why JJ invited him to spend the whole month in Canada. He knew he was on a break from university, but... to be in Canada, to be in JJ’s house, never crossed his mind.

“Happy to be inside King JJ’s palace?”

It was night, and he didn’t know why, but Seung Gil spent his time in the swimming pool in JJ’s backyard, beside being in heat, when the said guy approached him.

“Don’t be so full of yourself. Your parents invite me here anyway”, Seung Gil shrugged. He blinked when JJ takes off his robe, showing a very fine toned skin, muscular body. He turned away when JJ started to swim.

_Shit!_

“You come? Don’t just staring at the water. I know you’re beautiful, but now you have to swim with me”, JJ grinned and winked at him. Seung Gil threw him an annoyed look. “Oh, come on. Don’t be that grumpy with King JJ. Need help to get inside the pool?”

When JJ extended his right arm and Seung Gil reached down to hold it, he had no idea that JJ will be pulling him to the pool, with his clothes on.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JJ LEROY?!”

And JJ was laughing out loud. Even when Seung Gil smacked him, he was still laughing. His laugh was strangely did something to Seung Gil’s stomach. It was like a thousand butterflies was flying inside his stomach. Not that Seung Gil didn’t feel it the first time he made an eye contact with JJ, but this time the feelings grew stronger.

He liked JJ.

He liked this annoying person.

When JJ approached him and looking at him intensely, hugging his waist inside the pool, Seung Gil knew. He couldn’t run away from this alpha’s charm. After all, he was just an omega longing for love and an alpha. A caring alpha who loves him as much as Seung gil love him back.

“Seung Gil, I like you”.

Seung Gil wanted to say yes. He fucking wanted to.

“But, I already told you my story. I can’t. I just... can’t”.

But, JJ rested his forehead in Seung Gil’s, still looking at the Korean guy’s eyes. Slowly, he shook his head.

“Baby, I’m not like the rest”.

Was it a promise?

A promise that JJ wasn’t like his previous ex-boyfriends? A promise that JJ was a different alpha, and was not like those previous alphas trying to bond, to mate with him?

Seung Gil wanted to believe in those words said by the Canadian alpha. He really wanted to. As an omega, and as a human who was longing for love, for being loved and cared.

Must he let go, left his afraid of being betrayed behind? And believe in JJ? Aside from JJ being forced into an arranged marriage with someone he didn’t even know?

When JJ kissed him, tantalizingly slow, Seung Gil couldn’t think of anything anymore. He couldn’t think of the answer he was going to say to JJ. But, it didn’t mind. He bet JJ knew the answer when Seung Gil’s lips began moving, reciprocating the kiss. He didn’t care if JJ would marry someone else. He just wanted to be cradled by the alpha tonight.

JJ’s tongue was inside his mouth and Seung Gil moaned lowly, making the alpha shiver. JJ could smell heat in Seung Gil. So sweet and inviting. But, JJ wasn’t that stupid. He cared about Seung gil so much and he wouldn’t do anything, unless Seung gil himself said yes.

“Seung Gil, can I...”

Seung Gil nodded. With that as a confirmation, JJ continued to bite and suck Seung Gil’s lips and tongue, earning an erotic moans from the omega. A series of moans that made the bulge in his boxer brief grew bigger and needy.

“JJ...”

Seung Gil sounded so demanding, and JJ couldn’t hold himself back and slipped his hand inside Seung Gil’s wet t-shirt, touched the erected nipple. Seung Gil jolted and accidentally bites JJ’s lower lip, earning a loud, sexy and needy growl from the alpha. JJ kept touching Seung Gil’s nipples while continued claiming those pink, sexy lips.

Suddenly, JJ hugged and lifted Seung Gil out of the pool, made Seung Gil yelp and slung his arms in JJ’s neck. JJ laughed.

“Don’t worry, my queen. King JJ got you”.

“shut up, JJ!”

“I love the way your lips tell me to shut up. Makes me want to suck them till they swell”.

JJ grinned when he saw the red color on Seung Gil’s face.

“Fuck you!”

JJ smirked seductively as he placed Seung Gil’s body on the side of the pool, and he lifted himself outside of the pool, sitting down right next to Seung Gil. “Is that what you want? You want King JJ to fuck you? Hm?”

Seung Gil wanted to retaliate, but the heat was fully consumming him already. So, instead to say something in retaliation, Seung Gil crawled on the top of JJ’s body, placing his ass right in JJ’s crotch, grinding.

JJ smirked again. “Wish granted. But first, let’s take those clothes off”.

With JJ helping him, Seung Gil took his wet t-shirt and sweatpants off, showing off his milky, white skin, with those perky, erected nipples that made JJ whistle.

“You look hot”, JJ said, grinding back as he tilted his head to see Seung Gil’s reaction. Seung Gil’s mouth was slightly open, panting and moaning. His face was getting redder. His body was wet from the pool’s water and from the heat especially in his lower part, because JJ could feel the slickness coming from Seung Gil’s ass and dick.

This wasn’t the first time JJ seeing an omega in heat, but Seung Gil definitely was the hottest omega in heat he’s ever seen. And seeing him in a state like this couldn’t help much with the growing bulge in his boxer brief.

“Oh, goddamn it! Just take that damn boxer brief off, Jean-Jacques Leroy!”

And, one thing JJ noted about Lee Seung Gil when he was in heat. He turned to be aggresive and impatient. Which made JJ more than happy to give what the Korean guy wanted.

“Well, then. Would you kindly lift your fine butt a bit, please?  I need to take my boxer brief off so you can sit more comfortably on my dick before you ride it”, teased JJ.

 Seung Gil shot him with an angry look, but lifted his butt a bit so JJ could pull his boxer brief down, anyway. When JJ finished pulling his boxer brief down, Seung Gil had to blinked. Once. Twice. JJ’s dick was the biggest he’s ever seen in his life. Way bigger than his previous ex-boyfriends's. Seung Gil gulped.

“Like what you see, Babe?”

Seung Gil crawled back and sat his ass down JJ’s crotch, grinding against the big dick with an angry red shade, swollen and demanding.

“I hate to admit this to you, but I really like what I see”, Seung Gil said, shyly.

“Woah, thank you”, JJ laughed.

Seung Gil didn’t reply to JJ’s words. Instead, he slung his arms to JJ neck and began kissing the alpha sloppily as he slowly put JJ’s dick inside of him. JJ lets go of the kiss and growled.

“Shit, this feels good!”

Seung Gil kept pushing the dick inside of him, using the slick he produces as a lube to make the dick went in easier. Seung Gil kept moving after JJ’s dick fully went in, riding it. Despite its fullness, Seung Gil found it fuckingly amazing.

“Shit, JJ!”

JJ placed his hands in Seung Gil’s waist, supporting the omega as he kept moving up and down, riding his dick in all his glory. 

JJ grinded to give some friction. It made Seung Gil jolted and screamed a bit. Seeing this reaction, JJ decided to move along with him, kept grinding as Seung Gil kept moving up and down.

The sensation was so amazing!

Seung Gil never felt this way before. He never felt this full before. Became one with the alpha he loved so freaking much. Moving together in harmony.

“JJ... I- I love you so much – _agh, fuck yes right there!_ – I LOVE YOU!”

Seung Gil was screaming at the last words because apparently, JJ was hitting his prostate just right. JJ softly touched the omega’s waist.

“You want more, Babe?”

“Yes, please!”

And, JJ did it again. This time though, he kept hitting Seung Gil’s prostate, making the omega screaming his lungs out. Seung Gil knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with JJ kept hitting his prostate with the right angle.

“JJ! I want to...”

JJ looked up at Seung Gil. Seung Gil looked so messy right now. He literally cried and this view tickled JJ to keep hitting him. So, JJ just follow his instinct and kept moving. Seung Gil, on the other hand, was moving along with him. He didn’t have enough power to resist.

“Babe, your neck, please”.

When Seung Gil let JJ scent marking and biting his neck, that was the moment when JJ knotted him and he came, hard. All Seung Gil could do was moaning when the warm liquid were inside him. The seeds. JJ’s seeds. Inside of him.

He didn’t regret everything he had done with JJ tonight.

 

Seung Gil was nesting in his room when Nathalie visited him in the morning. But, Nathalie felt there was something wrong with Seung Gil’s smell. Last night, that boy smelt so sweet and inviting. But, this morning the smell was more stable and...

...that was the moment when Nathalie Leroy realized something as she walked closer to the sleeping boy in his nest. Nathalie checked his neck out and she gasped. Her nose and eyes were not lying.

Seung Gil smelt like JJ. And those teethmarks – Nathalie was 100% sure – were belong to JJ.

“Son, what have you done?”


	2. Chapter 2

**2016**  
**Three Days Later**  
**The Leroys Residence**  
**Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

“This is not something I can tolerate, Alain!”

Mr. Gagnon looked at Alain with anger, and Alain sighed. Unfortunately, he found out about the bite mark on Seung Gil’s neck after his daughter, Sofia, met him at the backyard right after they arrived. JJ’s scent was all over Seung Gil, made the blonde girl suspicious and eventually knew the truth.

“JJ was just fooling around, Albert---“

“THAT WAS NOT SOMETHING YOU CALL FOOLING AROUND! THAT WAS RECKLESS! AND I DEMAND WE MOVE THE WEDDING DATE. A WEEK FROM NOW! OR YOUR FAMILY WILL SUFFER ALONG WITH YOU!”

Sensing his family was in danger because of the threat, Alain growled. He didn’t have problems if people threated him and only him. But, when someone did that to his family, there was no way he will let it happen. He would protect them at all costs. And, somehow, Alain felt that Seung Gil must be protected, too.

“Do whatever you want. But remember, Albert. Don’t mess with my family, and _that_ includes the Korean boy who stays here!”

Albert gasped, seeing the red color on Alain’s eyes, replacing the dark blue shade, and sensing his rage at the mention of his family. Albert Gagnon maybe a strong alpha, but when an alpha showed aggresion towards another, that was dangerous, even for him. Took her daughter with him, Albert then excused himself before Alain would do something bad to him.

 

  
JJ gulped. Seung Gil gulped. Nathalie looked like she was going to cry. Even Liam and Emma were kept quiet, both of them hugging Seung Gil’s arms. As for Alain, well... the head of the Leroy family looked like he was thinking about something. JJ can see the way his dad frowned and his nose scrunched. He nodded once, as if he wanted to reassure himself and JJ was sure his dad has already decided something for them.

Then, Alain looked at the boys who were sitting in front of him.

“I’m not going to say what you boys have done last three nights is right. JJ, you know you’re going to marry someone...”

“...That I don’t love in a few days. I know that, Dad”, said JJ, cutting his father’s words. “We heard you talking to Mr. Gagnon today”.

Alain ignored JJ’s last words because hell, that was damn right and it was kind of slapping him right in his face. As for Seung Gil, he still couldn’t believe Alain would say something like that, protecting him. Included him in his family, as if Seung Gil was his own son.

“Mr. Leroy, why...”

“Just call me Alain, Son”.

Son. Seung Gil felt a warmth in his heart. “Alain. I realize that what JJ and I have done last three nights was wrong. And, I’m ready to take responsibility. I will let JJ go if that’s what you want”.

The Leroys were all blinking hearing Seung Gil’s words. JJ grabbed Seung Gil’s shoulders, forcing the older guy to look at him. “There’s no way I will let you go, Seung Gil! I will do anything it takes to make you stay. So, you better not let go of me. You know I love you and I know you love me, too. Don’t leave me!”

Seung Gil hated this. Hated to see JJ’s breakdown state. Hated to see younger man hold his tears back. But, what could he do to stop Mr. Gagnon? He loved JJ too, but...

“Fine. I’ll stay...”

 _...only for a few days. And after that, I’m going back to Seoul_ , Seung Gil said inwardly.

***  
Coming from a wealthy family made Sofia Gagnon a very spoiled omega female. All people must granted her wishes, no matter how weird it was. But, she was beautiful and a very skillful violinist, and there were so many men before JJ that tried to be her boyfriend, but she rejected them all. Of course, she felt so proud of herself when her dad said she would marry JJ in a few days.

When she met Seung Gil for the first time at JJ’s house, she already sensed something wrong with that guy. He smelt like JJ. Sofia tried to get closer to him, which made Seunmg Gil reacted coldly to her. The more she walked closer, the more intense the scent was.

No doubt. It was JJ’s scent. All over this Korean guy. Not to mention the teethmarks all over Seung Gil’s neck. Sofia was angry. To the point she demanded her father to change the wedding date, a week faster than the actual date. She also told her father  about how JJ mated to Seung Gil, told her father she didn’t want to let JJ go, and how JJ’s father bounded to the proposal he signed.

It wasn’t that Sofia couldn’t get the guy she wanted to marry. It was all because JJ was a very famous skater, and marrying him would make her more famous, too. Besides, JJ was a good-looking guy and she liked it. A handsome man and a very beautiful woman marry each other sounded so awesome.

And, she wanted it to be true, with JJ by her side.

So, after witnessing something that would definitely ruin all her plans, she decided to talk to Seung Gil.

“Leave JJ alone! He’s going to marry me, anyway. Why bother keeping your hopes up?”

Seung Gil looked at her coldly. No interest in talking to her, which clearly made Sofia angry.

“Are you deaf? I ask you why you bother keeping your hopes up when JJ will be going to marry me in a few days? HUH?”

Seung Gil stayed quiet. And then...

“You don’t have to worry. I will let him go and leave this country anyway”.

***  
JJ knew there’s something wrong when he passed by Seung Gil’s room and seeing that guy packed his suitcase. Without knocking, JJ proceeded to enter Seung Gil’s room. It was all messy, but he focused on Seung Gil.

“May I know why do you pack your clothes?” JJ asked.

There was a long, long pause before Seung Gil answered his question.

“I want to go home. Back to Korea”, Seung Gil simply answered. “You’re going to marry her, anyway”.

Suddenly, JJ grabbed Seung Gil’s shoulders, made the shorter man yelp. JJ could see sorrow in Seung Gil’s eyes, hidden by his stoic expression.

“Why?” JJ said. “After you say you won’t leave me alone, why do you do this to me, Seung Gil?”

Seung Gil turned his face away from JJ, because he couldn’t stand looking at him like that. After his encountering with Sofia, Seung Gil understood that he couldn’t be with JJ forever. He must accept that. JJ would marry her in a few days, and honestly Seung Gil couldn’t bear seeing that guy with other person, man or woman.

He only wanted JJ to himself. All of him.

So, Seung Gil looked back at JJ. Looked into those dark blue eyes, colors he admired so much. The way JJ looked at him, pleading through them. Asking Seung Gil to not leave him. Asked him to stay there with JJ, forever.

“I just don’t want something bad happen to you and your family. So, this is the best for us. It’s better if we... go on our separate ways. Oh God, don’t cry now, JJ!”

Seung Gil extended his right hand to sweep JJ’s tears away. Really, he couldn’t stand it. He wanted JJ to be happy, if it meant he has to leave him. To be separated from him.

“So, this is it? You’re just going to leave King JJ alone? Let me facing this situation alone? Let me suffer? Is that what you want, Seung Gil?”

“... OF COURSE NOT!”

By saying that, Seung Gil pushed JJ down to his bed and crawled on the top of the alpha’s body, just like when they had sex when Seung Gil was in heat three nights ago. Then, Seung Gil bent over and sniffing JJ’s neck, scent marking him. He could feel JJ hugging his waist, scent marking him as well. He could feel JJ’s lips in his neck, kissing the pulse there, kissing the area where he bites Seung Gil. Seung Gil kept scent marking JJ, kissing his neck once or twice.

“This is not what I want. I want you all to myself. Only me. But, I don’t want something terrible happens to you and your family, okay?”

JJ could see it now. Saw it from Seung Gil’s teary eyes. Saw how much Seung Gil loves him. JJ nodded, sweeping tears from Seung Gil’s eyes with his thumbs.

“Okay. But this is only because I love you, that I will do as you say. Would you stay with me here tonight, please? Sleep with me. For the last time”.

Seung Gil nodded, and rested his head in JJ’s broad chest, while JJ combed his black hair.

“JJ?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me?”

“Sure, my queen”.

“You gotta stop calling me that”, Seung Gil sighed. JJ laughed lowly.

“Can’t do it. I love you too much to stop myself from saying that”, JJ answered.

Seung Gil shook his head slowly as JJ scooted his head closer to Seung Gil, his hand touched Seung Gil’s cheek. Seung Gil closed his eyes as JJ slowly kissed him. There was no needy kisses, no rush. It was just a slow, chaste kiss. A goodbye kiss.

“JJ, I love you so much”, Seung Gil whispered slowly to JJ’s ears right after the kissing ended. JJ smiled.

“And I love you so much too, Seung Gil. You will always be the best thing that ever happen to me”.

“Same here, though I hate to admit this to you”.

“Stingy, eh?”

Seung Gil then hugged JJ’s well-built torso really tight while JJ hugged his body with the same amount of tightness, as if they didn’t want to let go of each other. In that position, both of them were silently cried to their sleep.

***  
**2016**  
**Seoul, South Korea**  
**2 more days before JJ’s Wedding Day**

 _I wanna sleep next to you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_And I wanna come home to you_  
_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

Seung Gil turned his laptop on. He couldn’t stand, in the end, listening to that kind of song. The song that made his heart sink so deep. Listened to that song makes him remember JJ so much. Made him remember of how stupid he was, leaving a precious man like JJ, leaving someone he loved with all he got all the way in Canada, facing the arranged marriage alone.

Seung Gil knew JJ’s family got his back, but still. Seung Gil JJ needed him to be there, to stay with him. To run away with him, if necessary. After arriving at his apartment, Seung Gil started to question himself and his action. Was it the right action? Was it the best for both of them? Left his alpha to marry someone else?

 _I wanna hold hands with you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_And I wanna get close to you_  
_Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_

Shit!

Seung Gil couldn’t get that song out of his mind. That song reminded him of JJ so freaking much. What did that guy do now? Probably... fitting his wedding suit? Seung Gil clutched his heart at the imagination of JJ, with a wide smile plastered on his face, trying out his wedding suit, with Sofia by his side, trying out the wedding dress. In his imagination, JJ looked super handsome, wore the white wedding suit.

A wedding suit that should be wore by JJ when he say the wedding vow between him and Seung Gil. A vow where they wouldn’t leave each other and always stay by each other’s side, no matter what would happen.

But, unfortunately, something sweet like that would never become his.

 

**2016  
Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

Isabella Yang looked at JJ, watched how her cousin didn’t want to touch his food. At all. All he could do was staring at his cellphone. Staring at his picture with Seung Gil, Isabella knew. Isabella knew just how much JJ loves the Korean guy. Their breakup broke JJ’s mental state, too. Though JJ always said he was fine, Isabella knew the truth.

He was hiding his true feelings again. Tried to deny that he still love Seung Gil. Isabella really wanted to blame Seung Gil, of how dare he was, leaving his cousin in such an unstable state. Left his cousin alone, facing his wedding day. But, Isabella couldn’t fully blame Seung Gil for all of this matter. If there was someone she really wanted to blame, that was his uncle and his uncle’s colleague.

Isabella has already talked to his aunt, Nathalie. The truth was Nathalie never agreed to this marriage. She opposed this, in fact, because she couldn’t stand seeing his oldest child suffered. And, much to Isabella’s shock, Nathalie blessed JJ with Seung Gil. Nathalie loved Seung Gil like that Korean guy was her own son.

 _“If I was given a choice to choose between Sofia and Seung Gil, of course I will choose Seung Gil over Sofia, my dear niece. I know just how much JJ loves him and the other way around. You can see it too, right?”_ said Nathalie when Isabella tried to talk to her.

Yes, Isabella could see it. She could see it clearly.

“JJ, come on. You need to eat something. You have to be healthy for... for... for your wedding day”, Isabella said, squeezing her own fingers.

But, JJ shook his head slowly, which make Isabella sighed. So, she grabbed JJ’s plate and tried to feed the alpha.

“Hey alpha, if you don’t eat something, Seung Gil will be upset with you. You don’t want him to be upset with you right?” Isabella tried to smile. “If he’s here, I’m sure he will shove this bread to your mouth, right?”

At the mention of Seung Gil’s name, JJ showed some signals. He blinked and looked at his cousin, slowly opening his mouth to speak.

“Okay, then. The King will eat just because I don’t want Seung Gil to be upset with me. Give me my plate, Bella. King JJ doesn’t need to be fed”, said JJ, grabbing his plate from Isabella’s hand.

Isabella smiled at the sight of JJ, who was starting to feed himself. While waiting for JJ to finish his food, Isabella grabbed JJ’s cellphone and her own.

“JJ, I’m borrowing your phone. I want to send those pictures we took at the ski resort to my phone”, said Isabella.

“Of course, my dear Bella. You can”.

“Thank you, JJ~ you’re the best~”

“Well, I am”, JJ smiled. Isabella smiled back as she ruffled JJ’s undercut, jet black hair.

Isabella side-eyed JJ for a moment before she started to unlock JJ’s cellphone.

***  
**2016**  
**Incheon International Airport**  
**Incheon, South Korea**  
**1 Day Before JJ’s Wedding Day**

“Are you sure you’re going to do this? Personally, I still can’t believe that guy. But, I can’t believe you more. _Are you sure_?”

Park Min So looked at Seung Gil, who was currently pull the suitcase next to her. Min So was doubting her student’s decision. Afraid Seung Gil would feel more betrayed than this. Afraid that the omega’s heart will be shattered into pieces again.

“I’ll be fine, Coach. This is what I really want to do”, said Seung Gil, and he sighed afterwards.

Yes, that was what he really wanted to do. He knew his coach couldn’t believe in JJ. Yet. And, Seung Gil didn’t want to force her feelings. Seung Gil still had his own to be thinking about.

This was the best.

Really the best.

“Good luck, Seung Gil”, Min So patted his shoulder. “I’ll pray for you”.

“Thank you, Coach”.

***  
**2016**  
**Montreal, Quebec, Canada**  
**JJ’s Wedding Day**

JJ waited at the end of the aisle, waiting for Sofia, in his white wedding tuxedo which made him look extra handsome. Waiting for someone he didn’t love. Waiting for someone that arranged to marry him. Not someone he mated and loved with, with all he got. JJ sighed as he looked at his family. At least, they were safe and that was all JJ want. He could survive this marriage.

However, he couldn’t find Isabella anywhere. Maybe that girl was too upset with his decision. Maybe that girl was too upset with him. JJ could understand. Last night, Bella was really angry at him, she snapped. Said she can’t stand seeing JJ in that state. Said she will bring Seung Gil back to Canada if necessary, to cancel his wedding.

Of course all JJ done is laughing at his cousin, which, of course, made Bella’s anger rising so high. But, JJ still hoped she will come to the church today, for the wedding. His wedding. His wedding with someone who wasn’t Seung Gil.

The traditional wedding song played when the bride showed up and all the people was standing up. JJ had to admit that Sofia looked so beautiful in that white, long wedding dress, with a white veil covering her blonde, long hair. But still, Sofia wasn’t Seung Gil. Sofia was not a someone he would call his home, his mate. His mate was one and only Seung Gil. Only that guy. JJ took a deep breath when he extended his hand to take Sofia’s.

The music stopped when the minister who would lead the wedding matrimony stood up in front of the aisle, asking people to sit down to their seat. The minister coughed a bit.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jean-Jacques leroy and Sofia Gagnon in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.

The most important thing in life is to love someone. The second most important thing is to have someone love you. The third most important thing is to have the first two happen at the same time. This is what happened to Jean and Sofia. They have fallen in love and have come to make a public commitment of their love for and loyalty to one another”.

JJ gulped. The minister’s words couldn’t help much. He couldn’t help but imagine that instead of Sofia, Seung Gil was the one who stand next to him, which made JJ smiled a bit wider. Seeing JJ smiled directly at her, Sofia smiled back, which made JJ think she was Seung Gil, smiling back at him with the same amount of happiness.

“Now, if anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace---“

“I OBJECT!”

 

“I OBJECT!”

All the people inside the church was gasping when the church’s door opened, showing Seung Gil, panting and sweating really hard. Still panting, he looked directly at JJ, who was really shocked hearing his voice. Seung Gil couldn’t help himself but smile at the younger man. That sight suited his imagination. JJ in his white wedding suit, look so handsome.

“I object this marriage because the groom is my alpha. He’s my mate”, said Seung Gil.

Nathalie Leroy was the first one to react. She was standing up from her seat and walked closer to Seung Gil. He bowed down to the red-haired woman. On the other hand, Sofia looked at him and JJ several times. Clearly, she was really angry.

“MINISTER, PLEASE IGNORE THAT GUY! CONTINUE THE MATRIMONY! COME ON, HURRY!” she said, in a demanding tone. But, the minister was still looking at Seung Gil. “MINISTER, PLEASE! LET’S MOVE TO RING EXCHANGING SESSION! HURRY!”

“ ‘Your alpha’? Young man, you do realize I can not easily believe in something like this. Do you have a proof?”

Bowed down once more to Nathalie, Seung Gil walked down the aisle, looking directly at JJ. JJ, on the other hand, had to hold himself from the urge to hug the shorter man.

“I have the proof. Look at my neck, minister”.

The minister gasped a little, couldn’t help himself but covering his mouth with his hand as he stared at the visible teethmark on Seung Gil’s neck when the shorter guy stood up in front of him. A mark that he knew, would always be there once an omega mated with his alpha. A sign that this man was probably belong to the groom that standing right on his left side.

And because the minister was an alpha himself, of course he realized that the man stood right in front of him was an omega, because the scent itself told him so.

“Is this true?” The minister turned to look at JJ, who was nodding eagerly.

“Yes. I’m the one marking him. He’s mine, minister. He belongs to King JJ”, JJ smiled.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ALAIN? IS THIS A SCENE THAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY PREPARE TO HUMILIATE ME AND MY DAUGHTER?”

Albert’s loud voice silencing the whole church. He stood up, as Sofia started to cry, saying that Seung Gil ruined her wedding day. He grabbed Alain’s collar, so angry with that man. Nathalie gasped and run to her husband’s side.

“Don’t touch my husband!”

“HOW DARE YOU, ALAIN?! YOU TOLD ME THAT GUY HAS ALREADY BROKEN UP WITH YOUR SON? BUT NOW... WHAT IS THIS? DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE ALL MY MONEY FROM THE BUSINESS WE HAVE BUILT TOGETHER, HUH?” Albert screamed, angrier when Nathalie held his hand. He elbowed that woman, made Nathalie fall down to the church’s floor. “DON’T TOUCH ME, FILTHY OMEGA!”

“MR. GAGNON!”

“MAMA!” Both Liam and Emma were crying, immediately hugging their mother, helped her to stand up again. The corner of Nathalie’s lip was bleeding.

That was the moment when both Alain and JJ growled really loud, their eyes turning red. Two alphas showing their aggresion toward the alpha who made the person they loved the most fell down and bleeding. Seung Gil tried to hold JJ by hugging his waist.

“Let go of me, Seung Gil. I don’t wanna hurt you”. JJ’s voice was not the same. There was anger, only anger. So was his scent. The scent that told Seung Gil that his alpha wanted to destroy this man who was hurting his mother. Seung Gil, also, was really angry, but his priority now was to hold his alpha from killing someone.

“No. I won’t let go of you”, Seung Gil shook his head. “Besides, I’m sure your father can handle him”.

“Nobody say that word to my beloved mate”, Alain’s voice made Seung Gil shiver for the second time. There was no sign of kindness he showed towards Seung Gil. Just like his son, all he wanted was to kill the man in front of him. Alain’s scent was the same. “Albert Gagnon, I don’t mind if you want to take your money back. Take it all, I don’t care. But, hurting and threating my family is something I can’t tolerate. I can’t bear with this marriage, too. I demand to cancel this marriage that will make my son suffer later. Cancel it. Now”.

Again, Albert couldn’t say anything, because it felt like Alain was more superior than him at the moment. So, grabbing her daughter’s hand. He proceeded to leave the church. Sofia was still crying, cursing Seung Gil for stealing JJ away from him. JJ blinked, then he realized what happen. He turned his body, to look at Seung Gil. Seung Gil looked up to him, smiling a bit.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Who brings you here? How---”

JJ looked at the church’s front door, where Isabella was standing, in a beautiful, long pastel dress, smiling widely. She winked at both JJ and Seung Gil.

“Oh, my lord”, JJ said. Then, he hugged Seung Gil really tight. “This time, I will never let you go, Seung Gil”.

“I will never let you go, too”.

***  
**January 2017**  
**Seoul, South Korea**  
**Seung Gil’s Apartment**

There were some noises and a heated atmosphere from a certain room, despite the chilly air in January. If you could hear it clearly, those noises were accompanied by moans and pants. And, also growls. Sometimes, you could hear a suppressed yelps and screams, and someone’s laughs. A very distinct scent of omega in heat was all over the air, made _every_ alpha drool. Especially a certain alpha with jet, black, undercut hair. The one who made the omega sounded like that and made his scent fill the air.

“JJ – shit – more, more _, deeper_!”

Growled, JJ thrusted deeper, hitting Seung Gil’s prostate with the angle he knew will make Seung Gil scream. And, yes, he was right. Seung Gil was screaming out loud as he rode his orgasm. Seung Gil came hard, just as hard as their sex for the first time.

JJ, too, couldn’t hold himself back. So, he kept thrusting and hitting the omega’s prostate, make the super-sensitive omega whimpered in pleasure.

“Seung Gil, I can’t hold it anymore...”

“Come inside me. Just come inside me, please! Fill me!”

A needy and demanding voice from his omega made JJ come just hard. Seung Gil hummed in satisfaction as he felt himself being filled.

 

“If one day I’m going to pregnant with our pups, you gotta marry me”, Seung Gil said, as he placed his head in JJ’s chest, while the alpha combed his hair.

JJ laughed.

“And if I don’t want to marry you? What will you do to me, Babe?” teased JJ. Seung Gil smiled.

“I’ll tell my coach that my alpha is a irresponsible guy and she will probably hit you with a baseball bat until you fall down the floor, uncounscious. And, this is a warning for you. Hitting an alpha with a baseball bat is her specialty”, said Seung Gil. “She’s a very strong beta”.

JJ shivered a bit, imagine the very stoic coach that he met in the Rostelecom Cup a year ago knocked him out only with a single baseball bat in her hand.

“You’re exaggerating. Of course I will marry you, Babe, because I love you. Come here, let me show it to you”.

So, Seung Gil woke up and and placed his forehead in JJ’s, waiting for the alpha to move. JJ smiled and pecked his lips. Seung Gil raised his eyebrows.

“Is that all?” he asked.

“Yup. What do you expect, eh, Babe?” JJ teased the omega again.

“Maybe I expect something like this”.

JJ gasped in amusement when Seung Gil kissed his lips, wet and hungrily. JJ reciprocated the kiss, kissed those pink lips with the same amount of hunger. They did it for the second time that night.

This time, though, they could do it freely, loving each other freely, without hesitation. Without being afraid of get caught or being accused of cheating. Because, they were one now. Soulmates. Never let each other go.

Forever.

***  
_Isabella pressed the Korean cellphone number that he silently took from JJ’s cellphone. She waited until the person she needed to speak with receive her call._

_“Yeoboseyo—“_

_“Ah, Seung Gil! It’s me, Isabella. Remember me, right?”_

_There was a long pause before Seung Gil answered her question. “What do you want?”_

_Still so cold, Isabella thought. “Seung Gil, JJ is going to marry Sofia and only you can stop him”._

_A long pause again. A solid fifteen minutes of pause. But, Isabella didn’t want to give up. Seung Gil was the only person who could stop the wedding. He was her only hope._

_“Please, Seung Gil. I beg you. I do this for both of you. You don’t seriously think I’m fine seeing you and JJ suffer like this, right?JJ doesn’t want to touch his food and all he does is looking at the pictures of you. Please, Seung Gil. If you still love my cousin, book an airplane ticket tonight to Montreal. I will pick you up once you arrive in the airport. Seung Gil, you hear me? Tell me you still love my cousin JJ. Because he still loves you. So much”._

_Isabella’s voice was shaking, but she told herself to not cry. Not before Seung Gil said yes._

_“Seung Gil?”_

_“...”_

_“You don’t love my cousin anymore, do you?”_

_“...”_

_Isabella sighed. Maybe she really should gave up on this plan._

_“Pick me up when I arrive in Montreal. See you in sixteen hours. And... thank you. In advance.”._

***

**Author's Note:**

> The song that accompanies me in writing this work: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozKWaCgQxeI)


End file.
